Until the End of Time
by Steelfeathers
Summary: The bond between trainer and pokemon runs all the way to the soul, leaving both unbreakably bound to one another. My story of how one Eevee becomes something more to save her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya'll! This is my first venture into the pokemon fandom (I sit here in shamed embarrassment at my computer, hoping no one will walk in on me and see what I'm doing) so NO FLAMES! If you don't have anything positive to say, don't say anything at all.

Though, helpful criticism is welcome.

This is just a story that has been brewing in my head for a while. I probably won't write out the whole back story, but I just had to put pen to paper (Curser to Word Pad?) and tell the story of my adored Espeon and her origins.

Will probably be a 2-3 parter. NO REVIEWS NO STORY!!!

…..well, here you go.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Until the End of Time

Jenna needed me.

Ever since the day she had found me, a girl with a soul as bright and pure as a star in a moonless sky, she had protected me and cared for me. She loved me when no one else would. She gave me a home when everyone else turned me away.

I used to be a scared, skittish little thing, hiding myself in any conveniently Eevee sized place when something startled me.

When the trainer sent his Growlithe after me, trying to capture me, I could only cringe in terror as a blazing jet of flame shot from the raging monster's mouth. But Jenna, my beloved friend and master, had seen how the awful thing came after me, and she protected me from the flickering tongues of flame, shielding me with her body. Her own exposed back took the blow, causing her to cry out in agony, but still she protected me, convincing the boy to call off his pokemon.

Though I was scared of her when she took me to her home that night, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt seeing the blackened marks that blistered across her shoulders. But when she tried to reach out for me, smiling warmly, I remembered what the other human had done and scuttled under her bed, just out of reach.

It took Jenna two whole days to coax me out.

Little by little as I stayed with her family on their pokemon farm I began to trust again. Everyday she would take me out with her to feed the others, talking to them and crooning over them even though she couldn't understand their responses to her questions.

All the while I hid in the sheltering shadow of her willowy leg.

Oh Jenna! You can't imagine how priceless the gift of your love is to me! I had been cold and alone, but now I was warm and safe in your arms. I had never believed that devotion could run so deep until you were my friend.

I have learned what you have taught me, Jenna. You showed me the archaic knowledge of the heart and soul, giving it freely and passionately. You found me and brought me back to life.

Do you know how loyal I am to you? Do you know how much I care for you in return?

It has always been you protecting me. But now I will return the favor. I am strong now and I can defend you.

Nothing will ever hurt you again. You are my friend. You are my trainer. You are my master. To you I am forever bound.

I see them now, the ones who hurt you. They caused you pain, they caused you distress. They burned down your home and mine, killing your parents and rounding up those pokemon who had become my friends. The crimson "R" emblazoned on their chests were red with blood.

And now they were after you as well. For me.

I saw the hulking Machamp towering over you, preparing to deliver the final blow, and thought that I was going to be too late. I could not make my paws fly over the ground any faster, but its gargantuan fist was still coming down towards your head.

Ever brave, even to the last, you did not scream. I saw your mouth fall open in a wordless plea, your eyes glassy and overbright, and I knew that I _would not_ be too late.

I couldn't let you be hurt. It was unacceptable.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, its watery rays spreading out like trailing fingers over the pink and orange clouds. The light shown through my soul like a ray of hope.

Then suddenly, time stopped.

I could feel an eternity yawn between each heart beat as I sought the power locked deep within my tiny body. I was not powerful enough to stop them from killing my master, not yet, not in such a weak form.

The mammoth gray fist came down in a lethal arc, inches from its target, and I felt unbridled strength rise up in me like water rushing into a well.

And just as the sunshine rounded the crest of the hill, glinting off my brown fur, my body exploded into light.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so caught up in the story that I couldn't resist writing more! Kinda short, but if you could see the novel I'm working on you'd be amazed at how concise it is in comparison.

REVIEW! ….please?

Jenna's POV:

I couldn't help it. I cringed, flinching away from the black hammer of death and screwing my eyes shut, every muscle tensed in anticipation of the pain.

But it never came.

As if the Machamp has suddenly become a puppet on strings, it jerked forcefully backwards, a shock rippling through its body, clearly stunned. With an earth shattering boom it collided with the forest floor, sending the rockets into a frenzied panic as they scrambled to get out of the impact zone.

The Machamp gave a final great heave as if to rise to its feet, then let out its breath and went limp, falling back down unconscious.

To my embarrassment, I DID scream when out of nowhere a purple streak of light shot between me and the other rockets, skidding to a stop and planting itself firmly in front of me, head lowered, its lips pulled back away from its diminutive fangs in a threatening snarl.

Some of the rockets stumbled back, but others sneered at the creature's small size and reached for pokeballs at their waists.

Their hands stopped in mid movement, their bodies going rigid. A faint blue glow surrounded them, holding them immobile. Then, like the Machamp, they too were thrown back like ragdolls, some falling into one another with the sickening crack of skull against. skull.

The purple pokemon hadn't made a move.

Those rockets who weren't unconscious seemed to come to their senses and darted one after another back to their jeeps, unwilling to face down their unearthly attacker again.

Distantly I heard the sound of engines turning over, then the squealing of brakes as they took off, fleeing with their tails between their legs.

When all noise faded into the distance, the mysterious purple pokemon turned back to me, its dark eyes soft.

Panting, I scrambled back in fear, expecting a ghostly assault like the one the rockets were subjected to. But the pokemon merely approached me, stepping carefully closer, its large ears twitching.

Jenna…

The word reverberated softly in my mind, and I squeezed my head between my hands, trying to force it out.

Master, don't you recognize me? There's nothing to be afraid of.

Recognize? What should I be recognizing? I'd never seen this pokemon before-

But suddenly, as it locked my gaze in its, I felt all my fear melt away and a feeling of warmth spread through my chest.

"Yai?" I asked tentatively. It certainly didn't look like the fearful little Eevee. It was much bigger than before, about the size of a large dog. Its soft fur was a light purple hue and its long tail split at the end. But the eyes were the same as my little Yai's. They looked at me…

…..liked she loved me.

"Yai! It is you!" I cried happily, holding out my arms. The pokemon jumped eagerly into them, crooning soft in delight, nuzzling me under my chin.

Oh Jenna! I'm so glad you're ok!

Still scratching her gently between the ears, by brows knitted together in confusion.

"What happened to you, Yai? Did you evolve?" Then I thought of the most important question: "Wait- why can I hear you in my head?"

You can hear me because I have evolved into a psychic pokemon. I couldn't let you be hurt, so I forced myself to change shape.

I was staggered.

"You evolved…..to save me?"

Yes, came the answer, and it seemed that she was smiling at me, I would do anything for you.

I held her tighter in response, overwhelmed.

"Thank you."

I could see the smoking remains of my family's house up on the hill. Inside the bodies of my parents had surely withered to nothing more than blackened crisps by now.

And I began to cry, sobbing so hard that I thought my heart would burst.

JJJTTTHHeii


	3. NOTE

NOTE!!!!!!!

I will not be updating this particular story anymore, as I'm planning on using parts of it in a longer, ongoing story.

The characters and their bond of friendship will still be the same, but consider the plot null and void.

Thanks!

Adios.


End file.
